bemorechillfandomcom-20200214-history
Revivals
Official Off Broadway Be More Chill was revived from July 26 to Sep 23, 2018. The production was shown at the Pershing Square Signature Center. This revival was especially significant due to the 3 year gap between it's regional debut and it's New York debut, something practically unheard of when a show has had zero professional productions in between. Broadway Be More Chill is being revived on Broadway from February 13 to August 11, 2019. This production of Be More Chill will be shown at the Lyceum Theatre. This is probably the biggest revival of Be More Chill yet, because being a broadway show is a very big accomplishment compared to it's first run in 2015. The official website for the Broadway and Off-Broadway revival is bemorechillmusical.com 'Cast' The majority of characters are being played by their original actors. Exceptions to this are Jeremy, now played by Will Roland (formerly Jared on Dear Evan Hansen); Mr. Heere, played by Jason SweetTooth Williams; the SQUIP, played by Jason Tam; Jake Dillinger, played by Britton Smith, and Jenna Rolan, played by Tiffany Mann. Understudies for Off-Broadway are Talia Suskauer, Troy Iwata, and Cameron Bond. During the Broadway run, three new swings were added; Joel Waggoner, Morgan Siobhan Green, and Anthony Chatmon II. Unofficial These shows are not affiliated with the Two River Theater production of Be More Chill. Information citing from these productions are not canon. Exit 82 A production of Be More Chill ran in November of 2017 that gained a significant amount of support. It was shown at The Strand Theater in Lakewood Township, New Jersey by the Exit 82 Theatre. The cast was released on Exit 82 Theatre's Instagram on September 14th. This show was especially significant because it was among the first professional productions of the show to be produced following the release of licensing rights. It almost completely sold out all four days of its run, which was likely a large part of the reason as to why the Off Broadway revival was made possible. Some members of the original Two River cast along with Joe Iconis participated in a talkback with members of the show's cast following their Sunday performance, however they had no role in the production of the show. Cast Main * Jeremy Heere: Matt Dalton * Michael Mell: 'Ryan Everett Wood * 'Christine Canigula: 'Lizz Ritacco * 'The Squip: Sal Pavia * Rich Goranski: 'Jason Arellano * 'Chloe Valentine: 'Lisa Adams * 'Brooke Lohst: 'Katie McGrath * 'Jenna Rolan: Emily Neilsen * Jake Dillinger: 'Billy Cardone * 'Jeremy's Dad and Mr. Reyes: '''Vincent DiStefano Ensemble stars * Carly Cosentino * Frankie Confalone * Bridget Hughes Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 2.14.43 PM.png|Matt Dalton as Jeremy|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZANbZuBk4I/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.10.02 AM.png|Ryan Everett Wood as Michael|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZANifvBIFs/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.11.32 AM.png|Lizz Ritacco as Christine|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZANnochg9q/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.13.40 AM.png|Sal Pavia as the Squip |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZANrWMhYfW/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.14.30 AM.png|Jason Arellano as Rich |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAN6A1hYRb/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.15.29 AM.png|Lisa Adams as Chloe |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAN-1vhTLg/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.16.44 AM.png|Katie McGrath as Brooke |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAOHBzhL5c/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.17.38 AM.png|Emily Neilsen as Jenna |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAOKm8hZMk/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.18.26 AM.png|Billy Cardone as Jake |link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAPJAdh43I/?taken-by=exit82theatre Screen Shot 2017-09-18 at 2.18.59 AM.png|Vincent DiStefano as Mr. Heere & Mr. Reyes|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BZAPQYSh-mZ/?taken-by=exit82theatre '''Gallery Revival1.jpg|Be More Chill Revival Revival2.jpg|Jeremy Heere Revival3.jpg Chill4.jpg|Jeremy and Michael Chill5.jpg|Jeremy and Christine Chill6.jpg|Christine Chill7.jpg|Rich Chill8.jpg|Two Player Game Chill9.jpg|Jeremy buying his Squip Chill10.jpg|Jeremy and the Squip Chill11.jpg|Do You Wanna Ride? Chill12.jpg|Brooke's Halloween costume Chill13.jpg|Michael in the Bathroom Chill14.jpg|Christine and Jeremy at the Halloween party Chill15.jpg|The Smartphone Hour Chill16.jpg|Jeremy and the Squip Chill17.jpg|The Pitiful Children Chill18.jpg|Christine in the play Chill19.jpg|Jeremy All gallery photos credit to "Just 3 Performances Left For "Be More Chill" at The Strand Theater" Australia Be More Chill was revived in Australia from March 14-18th, 2018. It was shown at the Manly Black Box Theatre in North Curl Curl, New South Wales. This was the first production produced by the Black Box Project. More information about the show can be found on the Manly Musical Society's website. Cast and team Main cast *'Jeremy Heere: '''Luke Arthur *'Michael Mell: Harrison Riley *'''The Squip: Keira Connelly *'Christine Canigula: '''Rachael Mayrick *'Chloe Valentine: Charlize Spillane *'''Brooke Lohst: Laura Banning *'Rich Goranski: '''Chris O'Shea *'Jenna Rolan:' Molly McCrann *'Jake Dillinger: Matt Shepherd *'Jeremy's Dad: '''Steven Burns *'Mrs. Reyes: Hannah Gibbins *'Scary Stockboy: '''Lindford Gilmour Ensemble stars *Tazmin Harper *Isabelle Kohout Production Team *'Director:' Sam Ducker *'Musical Director: Melody Beck *'''Choreographer: Joseph Nalty *'Associate Musical Director:' James McAtamney *'Producer:' Keith Muir Team *'Technical Director: '''Keith Muir *'Stage Manager:' Bella Thompson *'Lighting Designer:' *'Sound Designer:' Ariel Falealoto *'Costume Designer:' Elle Cantor *'ASM: Hannah Palmer *'Promotion Design: '''Kenney Designs *'Photographer: Jim Muir Massachusetts In 2019, Be More Chill will be performed near Boston, MA by Mystic River Theater Co., a new teen-run theater company. Currently, they do not have a set date or venue. Cast: * Jeremy Heere: '''not cast * '''Michael Mell: JQ Welch * Christine Canigula: '''Valerie Mandl * '''The SQUIP: not cast * Rich Goranksi: '''not cast * '''Jake Dillinger: '''Alex Laughrey * '''Chloe Valentine: '''not cast * '''Brooke Lohst: '''not cast * '''Jenna Rolan: not cast * Mr. Heere/Mr. Reyes: '''not cast Santa Ana, California Theatre company Broadway On Tour performed the last licensed production of Be More Chill in January 2019 before the show opening on Broadway in February. The production sold out for nearly all four shows. '''Cast: * Jeremy Heere: '''Jack Borenstein * '''Michael Mell: Ryan Watson * Christine Canigula: '''Sophia Del Rey * '''The SQUIP: Matthew Kontur * Rich Goranksi: '''Liam Leetham * '''Jake Dillinger: '''Ari Palacio * '''Chloe Valentine: '''Georgia Kate * '''Brooke Lohst: '''Nina Blair * '''Jenna Rolan: Davis Arnold * Mr. Heere/Mr. Reyes: '''Gustavo Villalobes * '''Scary Stockboy: '''Ethan Puente * '''Ensemble: '''Luca Boyadjian, Faith Brown, Madison Fung, Jillian Genova, Kelli Griffin, Amanda MacDonald, Molly McMasters, Carys Mulligan, Kalia Plum, Mari Rhodes, Olivia Tambini, Cooper Tomasick London In 2020, Be More Chill will be performed in London at The Other Palace theatre from the 12th of February to the 3rd of May. '''Cast: * Jeremy Heere: '''Scott Folan * '''Michael Mell: '''Blake Patrick Anderson * '''Christine Canigula: Miracle Chance * '''The SQUIP: '''Stewart Clarke * '''Rich Goranski: '''James Hameed * '''Chloe Valentine: '''Millie O'Connell * '''Brooke Lohst: '''Eloise Davies * '''Jenna Rolan: '''Renée Lamb * '''Jake Dillinger: '''Miles Paloma * '''Mr. Heere/Mr. Reyes: '''Christopher Fry Category:Productions